Insanity Is Bliss
by Vitamin X
Summary: Chaos and Insanity rule when Nuriko and Miaka are turned loony! Need a good laugh? Check it out! ;P PG-13 for a small yaoi lime scene and wheatever else I may have thrown in there while my brain was dead.....
1. Default Chapter

Insanity Is Bliss

  
  


A/N & Disclaimer: Ok, I do not own Fushigi Yuugi. Also, this fic starts with a teeny tiny yaoi lime scene, but other then that, it's all just insanity. ;P

  
  
  
  


"Hmm...... Su..... You're so good with your hands," Amiboshi purred, as his twin brother began to pump him. 

"And you're so good with your mouth, Ami...." Suboshi purred back as he engulfed his brother in an intoxicating kiss. 

"It comes from playing my flute so much." The Seiryuu twins were in the middle of an intense afternoon. "You know, if Lady Yui ever found out about us, wouldn't she be very upset?"

"I don't think she'd care, after all, she has Nakago," Su began to pump his brother more rapidly.

"Oh Su! Oh, don't stop!"Amiboshi climaxed and they collapsed onto the bed. They were in the middle of a tender loving kiss when the door was suddenly thrown open. A frantic-looking Miaka stood in the doorway pointing at the two boys.

"It's a love scene with all the same faces!" She slammed the door shut and threw her arms in the air laughing psychotically as she ran away. Su and Ami were left SD, stunned in each others arms.

"That, was weird."

"Yea, we have to do something about her.... But that can wait....." The twins forgot all about the lunatic Miaka as they began again. 

~

Miaka went running through the halls of the Kutou palace. She couldn't remember anything that happened before she had come here, but she did know that Nakago had done something horrible to her. That and she just didn't feel like herself. Suddenly Nakago was in front of her. He smirked, "so. How does it feel to be completely insane, Priestess of Suzaku? I hope your pathetic warriors show up soon to rid me of you. You've been quite a nuisance in your current state. Although, you were quite a nuisance before I scrambled your brain." Miaka just threw up her hands and laughed hysterically. 

"Nakago's a loony! Nakago's a loony! It's a love scene with all the same faces! Tomo is a homo! EYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA(etc, etc, etc.)!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nakago just rolled his eyes. Suddenly Yui walked up to them. 

"Nakago? What is Miaka doing here?"

Miaka threw her arms around Yui and went puppy dog, "Yui, Yui! Oh Yui! EYAHAHAHA! I MISSED You!!!! EYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"

Yui sweat dropped and tried to push the insane girl away. "Nakago?! Get her off of me!" 

"As you wish, Lady Yui." Nakago effortlessly pulled Miaka off of Yui. She continued to laugh.

"Nakago, what's the matter with her? What did you do?!" the blonde girl demanded.

Nakago looked hurt, "Lady Yui! I did nothing to this girl, she seems to be out of her mind. Although I believe she was always out of her mind. Don't worry, I'm sure her warriors will come to rid us of her soon. But until then...." he blasted the raving lunatic with a small ki-ball. Miaka fell limply to the ground. "There. We wouldn't want to let the cat out of the bag until they are far from here, heh heh heh." The general chuckled to himself before turning back to Yui, "Lady Yui, why don't you go and find Soi, I need to talk about our strategy." (*YEA RIGHT!! We know what he REALLY wants to do with her!!!*) 

"Ok, Nakago." She turned and walked away. When she was out of sight Nakago turned his attention to the unconscious girl. 

"I can't wait til you wake up....." He began to laugh hysterically. 

"Nakago!!!! Let go of Miaka!!!" The general looked behind him to see, Tomahome, Chichiri and Nuriko, of the Suzaku Seven.

"Oh. So you've come at last. I'm so glad, now you can rid me of this nuisance." He threw Miaka towards them with his life force. Chichiri teleported to catch her in mid-air.

"It's alright, ya know? She's just unconscious, ya know." Nuriko stood before Nakago, rolling up *his* sleeves.

"You Basturd. What did you do to Miaka?" He charged at the Seiryuu warrior. (*A very stupid thing to do....*) Nakago carelessly waved his hand and blasted Nuriko with a ki-ball. He went flying and landed unconscious.

"I did nothing, she's just feeling a little tired. I grow weary of your presence, leave here now, before you regret it." He turned and walked away. The Suzaku gang flew off in Chichiri's cool hat. "Heh, heh, heh. When those two wake up... I would not want to be there." 

~

Miaka opened her eyes to find Tomahome, Hotohori, Mitsukake, Chiriko, Tasuki and Chichiri watching her. Tomahome jumped forward, "Miaka, are you alright? You were asleep for a long time." Miaka blinked then threw up her hands and laughed insanely. 

"EYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! Tomahome! When did YOU get here!!!!???? It's SO NICE to SEE you!! EYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!" She sat up in bed and continued to laugh. Everybody sweat-dropped.

"It seems to me as if her brain has been "fried", just like Nuriko's," Mitsukake said, the first one to recover from shock.

"What do you mean "FRIED"? You mean we have TWO raving lunatics now?"Tasuki yelled. 

"Well, actually, Miaka was always insane," Chiriko said quietly.

"Chiriko don't say those things!" Chichiri scolded.

Suddenly Nuriko came in screaming, "MIAKA! MIAKA! MIAKA, CUKOO KAKA!" 

Miaka jumped out of bed and began to bounce up and down with Nuriko screaming, "Nuriko, it's so NICE to SEE you again!" The two psycho's ran off down the halls, laughing and yelling at the top of their lungs, "MIAKA! MIAKA! MIAKA, CUKOO KAKA!"

Everyone left in the room was sweat-dropping profusely, "Mitsukake, please tell me you can fix them," Hotohori said.

"I would love to, Your Highness, but unfortunately, I can't heal any damage that has been done to their brains."

"Does anybody know what caused this?" Hotohori asked.

"Well, I don't know about Miaka, but Nakago hit Nuriko pretty hard with a ki-ball, before he went unconscious, ya know?"

Chiriko suddenly jumped up, "I know!" Tasuki did the Ranma. 

"Geez, don't get so Dramatic!"

Chiriko sweat-dropped and bowed his head, "I'm sorry Tasuki. But I think I know what has happened. You said Nuriko was hit by a ki-ball, right, Chichiri?" 

"Yea, he was."

"Well, I've read about this. It is an old spell, that the ancients used to use on criminals to torture them. I read that in the form of a ki-ball one can "scramble" another's brain cells, making them insane. In the old days they would turn them insane to torture them and then the spell would begin to rid them of their brain cells entirely and-" 

"WHAT!!!!?????" Everybody yelled. Chiriko shrank and covered his ears. 

"Please don't hurt me!!!"

Tomahome became very frantic, "What do you mean rid them of their brain cells entirely?! Isn't there some kind of reversal?! Chiriko, tell me you read whether or not it can be undone?!"

"Well..." Chiriko hesitated as everybody began to stare intently at him. "It didn't say, it was extremely old. But I'm sure that I can research this and find a way-oh!" Chiriko exclaimed as Miaka and Nuriko went flying by the room, waving their arms and screaming, "Look at us! We can FLY!!!!!! EYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"Until then, you will just have to make sure they don't hurt themselves,"Chiriko ran out of the room, eager to begin his work, "or anyone else for that matter!" 

Everyone else was still in a state of shock, looking at each other, as usual Tasuki broke the silence, "great! Now we're stuck with two raving loony-tunes!"

"I just hope Chiriko can find a reversal spell, ya know? And fast, those two could get into a lot of trouble," Chichiri said walking out the door, "Tomahome, I think you should keep an eye on them, ya know?"

"Sure thing." He walked out just in time to be smashed in the head by Nuriko's index finger. He jumped up and went SD, "Whad'ya do that for?!" Nuriko and Miaka both pointed at him and laughed.

"Tomakins!!!!!! Have you come to play with us?!! Come on let's play!!!!" They lunged for him, but he jumped and ran off. "Tomakins COME BACK! We want to PLAY with you! EYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!" They took off down the hall waving their arms in the air. Everyone else was left behind sweat dropping. "I really hope Chiriko finds that spell, and soon."

~


	2. Random Installment 2

A/N & Disclamer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi. And furthermore, as you may have guessed, this fic really isn't written in "chapters" I've just decided to split it up into "random installments". So um.... yea... MORE INSANITY!!!!! 

  
  
  
  


Tomahome was running for his life, but the two psycho's were gaining on him, "Tomakitzykins! Come back and play with us! EYAAAA! EYAAA! EYAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" He ran into an open room and closed the door just in time to see the two running by, arms still in the air. 

He breathed a deep sigh of relief. Maybe they'll forget about me and do something else. If I just wait here long enough. Meanwhile...... Chichiri and Tasuki were walking down a nearby hall when they heard maniacal laughter coming there way. 

"Oh NO!!! They're coming this way!! We're DOOMED!!!" Tasuki looked around for a place to hide. He went SD as Miaka and Nuriko came into view. "Chichiri what are we gonna do? They're nuts! What if they do something horrible?" 

"Hey TASUKITY!!!!!!!" Nuriko and Miaka plunged onto him.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Get OFF of ME! Chichiri HELP!!!!!!!!" 

"Sorry Tasuki. I got to go, ya know?" Chichiri teleported away.

"YOU TRAITOR!!!!!!!!! COME BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" The two began to tie Tasuki to the nearest pole. He went SD again and tried to get free. "Let Me GO YOU LOONYS!!!!!!!! I thought I told you before that I don't like being tied up!!!!!!!!!" 

Nuriko and Miaka laughed at him, "TASUKITY IS ALL TIED UPPPP!!!!!! WE ARE GOING CRAZY!!!!!!! MIAKA! MIAKA! MIAKA, CUKOO KAKA!!" They ran away laughing, leaving behind a very scared Tasuki.

"Chichiri!!! Come back here and untie me!!!! Come on! I know you're around here somewhere!" Around the corner Chichiri was watching the scene in awe. They really are losing it, ya know? Hmmm..... Maybe I should help Tasuki.. No, I'll let him stay there for a bit, ya know? Besides I think he really does like being tied up. "Chichiri?! Please help me!! Fine. Would somebody help me?!" 

~

"OH!!! MIAKA, MIAKA! THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!!!!" 

"NURIKO, NURIKO! IT IS!!!!!!" The two were running around laughing and waving their hands in the air. 

"What do you want to do next?!" Miaka was thinking so hard, she didn't look to see who was headed towards them, until CRASH! She ran right into Chiriko. 

"OWWWW!!!!!" (*You can just imagine his incredibly cute ow!*DROOL**) Chiriko was on the ground surrounded by old scrolls. Miaka and Nuriko exchanged evil/loony looks. 

"HEY CHIRIKO!!!!! HAVE YOU COME TO PLAY?!!!!!!!" They grabbed the young boy and began to drag him towards Miaka's room. 

"No! Please let me go! I have work to do, no time to play!" They continued to drag him laughing. 

"EYAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Please......."

"EYAAAA! EYAAAA! EYAAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! Chiriko's going to become PRETTY!!!!!!"

Chiriko began to feel very strange. Oh no! It's him! I can't... Losing control......

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh." Nuriko and Miaka turned to look at him. He was holding his shoulders and laughing to himself. 

"CHIRIKOKITY!!!!!!!??????"

"You have awakened the evil that lies within." He lifted his head to show that his eyes had gone small and red.

"MIBOSHI!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!! YOU"VE COME TO PLAY TOO!!!!!!!!"

"NO!!! I have not come to play! I have come to destroy!!!"

Miaka and Nuriko looked hurt, "Miboshi no want play?! YOU'RE MEAN!!!!!!" They ran off down the hall waving their arms.

"Heh, that gets rid of them." He picked up the scrolls and was walking away when he heard a rumbling sound coming closer and closer. He turned in time to see the psycho's coming back and he dropped all the scrolls and tried to run away. "Dammit, Chiriko! Your legs are too short!" "Hey it's not MY fault! You took ME over remember!" (*Authors Note: Miboshi and Chiriko live together in "harmony".... at least, until Chiriko is challenged.......*sweat drop**) The argument was interrupted as Chiriko/Miboshi was pushed onto the ground. "What are you doing?! Get OFF of me, you LUNATICS!"

"We're going to make you BE-U-TI-FUL!!! EYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" They began to dress him in a frilly pink dress and white stockings. He tried to fight them off, but *DUH* Nuriko held him firmly in place. 

"Sorry, Chiriko. But I draw the line here. I'm going back to the back of your mind."

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Don't leave me like this!!!!!!!!!" Miaka and Nuriko were stunned at this and stopped their tyranny. "Sorry! You're on your own for this one. Pink is NOT my color!"

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! PLEASE I BEG YOU!!!!!! DON"T LET THEM DO THIS TO ME!!!!!!!! MIBOSHI!!!!!!!??????? YOU COWARD!!!!!!!!!!!" Miaka and Nuriko were staring at him.

"OHHH YAY!!!!! Chiriko's gone NUTS TOO!!!!!!!! HE'S TALKING TO HIMSELF!!! EYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!" They continued to put on little black buckle shoes and placed his hair in odango's sailor moon style. They then applied pink lipstick, blush, eyeliner and mascara. Then they sat back and marveled at their handiwork. "YAY!!!!!! YOU LOOK SOOOOO PRETTY NOW!!!!! EYAAA! EYAAA! EYAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!" Miaka took out a mirror and Chiriko reluctantly looked at his reflection. The sight made him faint. The loony's stared at him, and then ran off down the hall, laughing hysterically. "Let's find Hotohori and Mitsukake!!!!! They'll look REAL PRETTY in DRESSES!!!!!!!!" They threw their hands in the air and ran off in search of more victims. 

~

20 minutes later.......

Tomahome and Tasuki came running into Hotohori's chamber with an unconscious Chiriko in tow. They slammed the door shut and leaned heavily against it. Tomahome let out a sigh of relief, "geez! No man, woman or child is safe from those two!"

"You got that right!"

Tasuki and Tomahome looked up to see Mitsukake crouching in a corner covering his head with his hands and slowly rocking back and forth. He was dressed in an electric yellow dress and his hair was combed down. Turning, they saw Hotohori standing in front of his mirror gazing at his red Kimono robed body, his hair was loose with little bows in it and he was wearing makeup. Nuriko and Miaka were staring at him, drool puddles forming at their feet. "Wow! He looks SO BE-U-TI-FUL!!!!" 

Hotohori turned, "I do look quite sexy, don't I?" 

"We did a great job!! EYAAA! EYAAA! EYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Hotohori looked all too much like a women when he placed his polished hand over his mouth and laughed with them. "Oh, I have to admit, you two are pretty good!" 

"Please, make it STOP!!!!!!!!!" A frightened Mitsukake pleaded from the corner. Tasuki and Tomahome turned and opened the door. They ran as if their lives depended on it, as they screamed into the early night sky. 

"WHY!!!! THEY'RE NUTS!!!! WHY!!!!!" They were running so fast they didn't see Chichiri standing behind a pole. In fact they were so frantic, they didn't notice as the monk slipped his staff along the walkway, and then, CRASH!!!!! Tomahome and Tasuki went flying as they tripped. Chichiri stepped out and chuckled at the scene.

"You should have been paying more attention, ya know?"

"CHICHIRI!!!!!!" 

"Calm down! I guess this means Chiriko hasn't found the reversal yet?" T and T (*I'm too lazy....*) exchanged horrified looks.

"Chiriko! We left him with those.... those.. WACKO'S!!!!" 

"Yea, they've been a serious problem lately, ya know?"

"Ya think?!" Tasuki yelled, really pissed off. "How come you feel privileged enough to escape their wrath eh? How come they haven't got you yet?"

Chichiri sweat-dropped, "well, well.... I'm just special ya know!" Tasuki would have face planted if he hadn't already been on the ground. "But, seriously, I think we should have something done about those two. I was thinking we could put them into a cell and-"

"What!? Keep them locked up?!"

"Well, just until we can cure them, ya know? It'll be ok. Just to make sure they don't get into anymore trouble, ya know?" T& T looked hesitant.

"That sounds good, but..... How are WE supposed to lock them up?!"

"Oh, that's easy, ya know?! We just need a LOOOTTTTAAAAA food!"

T& T were dumbfounded, "Huh?" 

Chichiri gave them an amused look, "We're talking about Miaka, right? If she even so much as gets a whiff of food, she comes running. And Nuriko's no better, when he's hungry," he looked away into the distance, "and by the way they've been going, they must be starved, ya know?"

"Oh!!! Of course, we'll trap them!"

Chichiri nodded, "right! I'll go and set the "trap", and I want you two to lead them to the Dungeon area, in a half-hour, ya know? And remember, failure is not an option."

T & T gulped nervously, but nodded there heads. Chichiri teleported away. 

~

30 minutes later........

"EYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The two psycho's were chasing after T& T. "SOMEBODY HELP US!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"EYAYAYAYAYAYA!!!!! TOMAKINS AND TASUKITY have come out to PLAY!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They were running for their lives, leading the lunatics towards the dungeons. "I HOPE CHICHIRI WAS ABLE TO SET IT UP!!" Tomahome yelled.

"YOU AND ME BOTH, HOME!!!!" Tasuki yelled back. They rounded a corner and the smell of food filled their noses. They headed towards the smell, and when they thought they were safe, they jumped into some foliage and watched the two laughing wacko's rush past. 

"EYAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! FOOOOOOOODDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They ran into a cell that had a huge feast spread on a table. "YAY!!!!!! LET'S EAT!!!!! EYAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" They were so absorbed in eating they didn't hear the cell door slam shut behind them. The feast was gone within seconds, and when they turned around, they saw TCT(*too laazyyy....*) looking at them.

"Good job guys. It worked, ya know?"

"WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! LET US OUT!!!!!!!!! WE WANT TO PLAAAAAAAAAYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Sorry, Miaka, Nuriko. But until we get you back to normal, you aren't leaving that cell."

"WAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! TOMAKINS IS MEAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Hey, look at it this way! Now Nuriko can spend some "quality time" with Miaka! Heh Heh!" Tasuki dodged a blow from Tomahome and ran away laughing, Tomahome on his heels, "Why you little!!!!! I'll KILL you!!!!!!!!!" Chichiri watched them and sweat-dropped. 

"WAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! CHICHIRI!!!!!!!!!! LET US GO!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Please, calm down, ya know?! As soon as Chiriko finds that reversal, we can get you back to normal, and then you can come out. Although, it may take awhile, since you too took Chiriko out of commission, ya know?"

Miaka and Nuriko looked innocent, "WE didn't DO ANYTHING!!!!!!!!! HE LOOKS REALLY CUTE IN PINK!!!!!!"

"Yea right. I have to go and make sure T & T don't shed blood....... PLEASE be good, ya know?" He turned and walked (*OH MY GOD! DID I JUST WRITE CHICHIRI *WALKED* *FAINTS**) away, "Guard! Look after these two VERY carefully! Don't listen to anything they say, ya know?"

"WAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THEY'RE ALL MEAN!!!!!!!" "Hey Nuriko, Nuriko!"

"What is it, Miaka Miaka!?" The two huddled together whispering, forming an escape plan. 10 minutes later the guard was lying flat on the ground, dazed and Miaka and Nuriko were screaming and tearing up the countryside, "EYAAAAA!!! EYAAAAA!!! EYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They arrived in Kutou and snuck into the palace. They were wondering aimlessly when they heard loud moaning sounds coming from a room. They cracked the door open and stared at the sight before them. Nakago and Soi were lying together on the bed, obviously not noticing the two loony's at the door. "OOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! MENTAL LOOOOOVVVVEE SESSIONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nakago noticed them and immediately stood.

"It's you two, I'm not surprised. But, unfortunately, I will have to kill you now." They threw their hands in the air and ran off screaming, "NAKAGO'S A LOONY!!!!!!!!!!! MENTAL LOVE SESSIONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EYAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They ran off to cause further chaos.

~


	3. Random Installment 3

A/N & Disclaimer: I still don't own Fushigi Yuugi. This is the third and final intallment of this fic. Thanx for staying with me! Your almost at the end of the tunnel! ;p I have another fic, that has more insanity in it, if you liked this one. 'Insanity Is Bliss 2', check it out! 

  
  


Meanwhile back in Konan........

Tomahome went down to the dungeon carrying a large tray of food. Well at least it's been quiet, I just hope we can get them back to normal soon..... Chiriko had come to a while ago, but had fainted again when he remembered what had happened to him. It had taken a group effort to get him to come out of his room, apparently the makeup wasn't coming off very easily...... *sweat-drop* Mitsukake was in his room and refused to come out, afraid that "they" would try to get him again. And Chichiri and Tasuki had finally convinced Hotohori to take of his dress and become a man again. Tomahome sighed, I thought Miaka and Nuriko were nuts before, but this is an entirely new frontier. He stopped when he got to his destination, "Alright, you two. I brought you some food...." Tomahome looked up when he didn't get any reply. He dropped the tray and began to run. "Miaka! Nuriko! Where ARE you?!!!!" A sudden realization dawned on him. No! They wouldn't have!!! He took off at high speed towards Kutou. Not stopping until he was there. When he found them, he was relieved to see they were unharmed, sort of. Nakago was holding them both in the air, and they were laughing hysterically at him. 

"NAKAGO"S A LOONY!!!!!!!!!!! EYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Nakago! Let them go!"

The blond general turned to look at him, a smirk on his face. "Oh, Tomahome how nice of you to visit. I was just about to dispose of your friends here."

"You jerk! How could you hurt defenseless people!?" 

"Oh, Tomahome, they aren't defenseless. In fact, I've seen first hand what these two are capable of, and so have you." Tomahome gritted his teeth.

"Let them go!" 

"LOOKEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S TOMAKINS!!!!!!!!! EYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Nakago rolled his eyes. "They'll never be cured, there is only one way to cure this, and you could never do it. And soon they'll be nothing more than mindless psychopaths. So I might as well save them the agony."

"What do you mean, they'll never be cured?!"

"You'll never find out.... And that little brat (**tear* Sorry Chiriko!*) Chiriko will never find it, either." He laughed at him. Tomahome felt all his anger and frustration well up inside him and explode. "You- You- You, AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" He powered up a ki-ball and blasted the Seiryuu general. This took him off guard, and Tomahome grabbed Miaka and Nuriko from him and bounded out of sight. Hmm. Let him go. They'll never find a way....... He laughed maniacally to himself.

~

Tomahome was half dragging half carrying his crazy friends back to Konan. "Geez! What were you thinking going to Kutou alone?!!" 

"WAAAAAA!!!! Tomakins is MEAN!!!!! First you locked us up and NOW you don't want to PLAY!!!!! WE didn't LIKE being LOCKED UP!!!!!!!!" 

"Yea, well Mitsukake and Chiriko didn't like being dressed up as woman either!" 

"BUT they looked SO GOOD!!!!!" 

Tomahome stared at them, "You're SICK!!!"

"Not as SICK as YOU!!!!!"

"That's IT!!!!!!" He stretched out his arms to the sky, "SUZAKU!!! PLEASE I BEG OF YOU!!!!! STRIKE ME DOWN!!!! PLEASE HIT ME WITH EVERYTHING YOU"VE GOT!!!!!!!!!!!" Behind him Nuriko picked up a medium sized boulder and threw it at him. He was crushed.

"You ASKED for IT!!!! EYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"OOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Nuriko you're SOOO STRONG!!!!!!!! BUT is he SUPPOSED to make that crunching noise???" Suddenly the boulder was blasted away and a disfigured Tomahome stood. 

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!!!!!" He ran at full speed towards the cliff's edge. (*Which conveniently materialized for the sake of this deranged fanfic*) He reached the edge and jumped soaring down, down, down. "FAREWELL CRUEL WORLD!!!!!!!!" (*Somewhere in the distance Tomahome Hate Fans, and Sabby, are celebrating and chanting DIE Tomahome, DIE!!!*) His shriek resonated through the tense air as he fell and landed, with a "SPLAT" and a bone breaking "CRUNCH". 

The two loony's only did one thing, threw their hands in the air and laughed hysterically. "FINALLY!!!!!!!!! EYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! OUR MISSION IS COMPLETE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TOMAKINS IS GONE!!!!!!!!!!!! EYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (*On the other side of the laptop, an incredibly deranged writer is laughing maniacally, looking like a demented furby*) Suddenly Taiitsukun appeared before them.

"I've been watching you two and I have to say that I would like to congratulate you. You have succeeded in ridding this world of that horrible Tomahome! As a reward, I shall revert you back to your "normal" states." She eyed them warily, "You have caused quite a bit of chaos lately, but all shall be undone. When you awaken you will be back in the Konan Palace and all this will have been forgotten. Everything will go back to the way it was. Except that Tomahome will have never existed." 

"YAY!!!!!!!" Taiitsukun was about to cast the reversal when a very frazzled Nakago showed up. 

"Where is Tomahome??!!" 

"TOMAKINS JUMPED OFF THAT CLIFF!!" Nuriko answered him calmly. 

Nakago looked to the cliff's edge, "NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" He ran to the edge, "MY TOMAHOME CAN'T BE DEAD!!!!!!! I WANTED TO KILL HIM!!!!!!!!!!!" He lifted his arms to the sky, "SEIRYUU, WHY????!!!!!! WHY DID YOU LET HIM!!!!???? I HAVE NO MEANING IN LIFE ANYMORE!!!!!!!" He jumped off the cliff, "TOMAHOMEEEEE!!!!!!!! I'M COMING!!!!!!!!!!!!" The controller of worlds and the two psycho's were left staring after him. Taiitsukun lifted her gaze to the sky, "Hey YOU!" A crazed writer jumped. "YEA YOU!!! While your at it, why don't you just kill off all the other MAIN Characters???!!!!" A confused author scratches her head, contemplating the idea. (*Well.... I could kill off Mitsukake and Hotohori... Along with Tomo, Miboshi, Suboshi, Aishitare, Keisuke, Eiken-*) "Alright!! ENOUGH ALREADY!!!!!!! WE get the POINT!!!!!!!" (*Point? WHAT point?! I didn't know this fic had one*) "You OBVIOUSLY wrote this fic so you could kill off all the characters you hate!!!" (*Actually, I wrote this fic because I... hmm... I really can't remember. Something that was inspired by Sabby.... Oh YEAH!! I REMEMBER NOW!!!! Sabby wanted me to write an-" "ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!!" The author quickly shut up. "We've heard enough out of you!!!! So are you going to end it or NOT!!!!" (*A very scared writer whimpers and nods*) Taiitsukun chanted the mystical words and a haze was cast around the two nutcases. It swirled around and around them until there was a bright flash of light and a clap of thunder, and then they were back in the palace. They awoke to find the others looking at them expectantly. 

"What? What is everybody looking at?! Do I have something on my face?!" Miaka asked. 

Everybody sighed with relief. "Whew! You're alright, we found you and Nuriko passed out in the square. We thought something horrible had happened to you, but it seems you're fine." Hotohori held Miaka close. 

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm fine."

~

Everybody lived on in happiness, and Taiitsukun was right, nobody remembered Tomahome, or Nakago for that matter. And an exhausted author sighed in relief. This fic was done... for now. 


End file.
